Opposites Surely Attract
by Infinite Vibrance
Summary: AU!Now a short story. Good old personality swap. Sasuke's an outgoing playboy who's used to getting things his way while Naruto's the shy new guy who can't take the sexual hints Sasuke places at his doorstep. For a guy who's used to hitting the booty and running, Sasuke's sure spending a lot of time trying to get Naruto to notice him... First love, maybe? Ha. We'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Opposites Surely Do Attract**

**Pairing: SasuNaru **

**Rating: M, for future sexual situations (;**

**Warning: Guys, this is going to be so crack and AU like. LSKDJFALJF. This is just a oneshot I wrote over the summer based off the idea that Sasuke and Naruto's personalities switched.**

Summary: Sasuke's first thoughts when he saw Naruto walk by him one day: "Who is that boy? Why haven't I seen him before? And how can I get myself a piece of that ass?"

Enjoy~

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was your ordinary playboy with all the enhanced features that would make someone to refer to as: The Ultimate Playboy of All Time. He had it all. And literally, he had it all. The girls, the guys, the fanclubs made up of girls, boys, and everything in between, the money, the fancy car when he wanted to be stylish, the kick ass motorcycle when he wanted to be a bad ass, the summer villas, the smarts, the talents, the smirk, the... well, we could go on forever about what Sasuke but then we wouldn't get anywhere.

But, as humans are gifted with many qualities, they also have some defects as well. Sasuke Uchiha's attention span on one person lasted a record breaking two days and thirty-three minutes. He wasn't a romantic, but boy could he fool you to think otherwise. Sasuke also had another side, a callous and cruel side he pulled out whenever he was either a) extremely bored with life, b) extremely pissed off at life, or c) a mixture of all of the above. Normally he kept that side under wraps. He rarely exploded like that on anyone.

It was always "Party hard!" and "get the bitches!" with this guy...

So one day, Sasuke and his best friend in whoring ways, Kiba were chilling out on the picnic bench in the quad. Girls and guys alike would walk by and they'd take turns assessing them on numerous qualities that all human beings should obviously be assessed by.

"Dude, Sakura-chan is looking goooorgeous today~" Kiba whistled not-so-discreetly as the pink-haired girl walked by. She was accompanied with her best friend, Ino. The girls stopped their gossip to look at the two boys. Ino instantly waved at them, being her loud and boisterous self while Sakura made eye contact with Sasuke, blushed, and turned away. Kiba caught the look and shot his friend a lewd glance. "Don't tell me..."

Sasuke smirked and threw a wink in Sakura's direction. This just made the girl blush even more. "Two days ago. At Temari's college bash. I only had to give her a couple of drinks, dance with her a little, and mention how much I'd love her dress to be on the floor and she was putty in my hands."

"Nice! Way to score, man!" Kiba went for a high-five which Sasuke received gratefully. It was always nice to bask in the glory of another conquest. Though his latest conquests weren't fun anymore... The people he approached-if he even felt the urge to do so-too easily fell for his charismatic smirk and skillful hands.

The chase wasn't fun anymore.

_'Life's gotten boring now...'_ He was a junior with only one year and six months left for his entire high school career. Sure, partying was fun. Yeah, the weekly sex was great. But still, even a playboy can get tired of that sort of lifestyle... somewhat.

As more people walked passed, Sasuke and Kiba made comments based on whether they had a go at them or not, their appearance, and if they were even worth the lay. That's pretty much how they spent every lunch period.

Then, someone walked by. He had spiky, brilliantly blond hair, startling blue eyes that seemed so fixated on his own two feet. Sasuke's interest was instantly perked. _'How have I not seen this guy before?'_ his eyes dropped to the boy's ass and his dick twitched a little. _'Seriously, why haven't I seen that guy before.' _

"Yo, dude, you're drooling." Kiba chuckled, pointing at the thin line of drool coursing down the side of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke's eyes never left the blond as he wiped away the drool. "Kiba... who is that fine piece of possibly fuckery walking by?"

"Him? Oh, he's the new kid. Name's Naruto Uzumaki; shy as fuck but I've seen multiple people wanting to make a go for him." he smirked widely, "And now I can add you onto that list."

"He screams virgin..."

"Well obviously. You don't walk around with that shy-sort of attitude and expect to get laid."

Sasuke grinned wolfishly, "I can change that." so far life seemed to have a taken a left turn down excitement street. Adjusting his rings and slicking back his hair, Sasuke was preparing for an epic battle of flirtatious proportions. He timed his walk perfectly so he'd appear side by side with the blond.

"Hey there. The name's Sasuke Uchiha but you can just call me Sasuke if you want." Sasuke flashed the blond a million watt smile, "And your name?"

The blond's blue eyes flickered over the raven before they went back to their staring contest with the ground. "H-Hi..."

"... Hello," Sasuke smiled, though this time it was a little bit looser. The shy guy with a complicated side, Sasuke could see the challenge arising already. And that just turned him on even more. "Sorry, was I too direct?"

"Ah, N-No!" Naruto's voice instantly picked up a few levels, making a couple of heads turn in their direction. At the attention Naruto instantly dropped his eyes to his fingers. "Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki."

_'God... he's really cute,'_ that was the only thing he could think of as he watched the blond fidget and squirm, and he wasn't even giving him the Sexy Uchiha Glare of Sexual Desires! This conquest was definitely going to be fun.

"I'm going to assume you're new here, Naru-chan...?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the nickname, and a deep red scarred his cheeks. "Y-Yes.. I am... uh.. Naru-chan?"

Sasuke smirked and tipped Naruto's chin up with the tip of his finger, "It's a cute nickname, right? If you'd like you can call me Sasu-chan..." the let the word roll of his lips as a purr. Bitches loved the purr.

Naruto, though he was shaking like a leaf, calmly tore Sasuke's hand away and patted it to the boy's side. "I-I like Naruto-kun... better." he averted his eyes.

_'Was my pass just... ignored...'_

Sasuke could literally hear Kiba's cackle from the other side of the quad.

_'Okay. This is fine. Just a little bump in the conquest. All great conquerors have met a few incidents here and there.'_ Sasuke was determined to have this boy begging and whimpering his name by the end of lunch.

That has happened before, just so you know.

"All right then, Naruto-kun it is." Sasuke replied casually, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "How about I show you around campus? The school's really big and I'd hate for you to get lost on the first day... Do you mind?"

For the first time since this conversation had started Naruto looked Sasuke straight in the eye. 'Damn... his eye are so blue.'

Sasuke Uchiha had never fallen in love before, but if he would admit it he'd certainly agree that Naruto's eyes would have made him trip instantly.

"If you wouldn't mind..." Naruto smiled up at the raven shakily and Sasuke felt something poke at his callous heart.

He ignored the poke and nodded, smiling brilliantly at the blond. "It would be my pleasure. Do you mind if I check over your schedule? I'll see if we have any classes together and I'll make up the quickest route on how to get to your classes."

_'It'll also be the same route that coincides with where I go for my classes perfectly~'_

Sometimes it was great being a genius.

~Attracting~

Study hour had rolled by, much to Sasuke's great pleasure. It was during Study Hour that he cored his greatest hits. His posse, so to speak, were all crowded up in the back of the library "studying", as they'd like to call it. The group consisted of three guys and three girls; Sasuke and Kiba, obviously, with their other best friend Neji. Karin, Hinata, and TenTen made up the girls. Everyone assumed that this group was made up of nothing more than whores who had a lot of money...

And they weren't that far off...

Just that no one in the group was nearly as bad as Sasuke when it came to their whoring ways. Everyone else was pretty low key.

Well... with the exception of one...

"So, Sasuke~" Hinata purred, leaning forward so her insane amount of cleavage was hanging out. "Mutt over there told me you found a new piece of meat to hit on."

"Hey, bitch! Watch the name-calling!" Kiba huffed, flicking the girl the middle finger.

Hinata flicked him one back. "Please see yourself out of this conversation, _Mutt_. It's none of our business." her tone was biting and sharp, demanding to get her way. And she did. With a satisfied smirk she turned her attention back to Sasuke. "So, is it true? I want to see this boy for myself!"

Sasuke wasn't really paying attention, his eye were on the look out for a familiar spike of blond hair... _'There he is!' _he almost shouted. Coming through the double doors of the library was Sasuke's newest prey... chatting to Sasuke's worst nightmare.

"Ooooh, looks like Sasu-chan's got some competition," Kiba joked.

Sasuke punched him on the shoulder.

"Shut up,Mutt." he hissed. And yes, he only did that to piss Kiba off.

The blond was chatting away almost animatedly to Gaara, aka Sasuke's worst nightmare. He literally strained himself trying to pick up bits and pieces of their conversation._ 'Is he really talking to him? Why isn't he over here talking to me? Dammit, Uzumaki, realize that I'm making fiery eye contact with you and come here!'_

Naruto stopped in mid-sentence, turning his head the raven's direction. The moment they made eye contact Naruto shifted his gaze away. Sasuke's eyes widened with shock._ 'Are you fucking serious...?'_

Hinata and Kiba broke out in similar cackles. "Dude! I cannot believe you've been brushed off_ twice!_ God, I love this new kid." Kiba said between bubbles of laughter.

"Since you're not getting anywhere mind if I take a stab?" Hinata asked casually.

"No fucking way in hell," Sasuke replied icily. Ignoring his friend's comments, Sasuke walked over the blond sitting as far away from the raven as possible. He could feel his dark side crawling up, trying to get over, but he pushed it down. No need to be semi-terrifying when trying to get people to like you.

He approached their table with a smile, "Hey there, Naruto-kun. I thought that was you walking in. What's up?"

"Uchiha don't you have to go fuck your whores or something?"

"Oh Gaara," Sasuke glanced at the redhead from the corner of his eye, "just because I didn't_ want_ you doesn't mean you have to be so jealous."

Gaara snarled—score one for Uchiha—and gathered up his stuff. "I'm heading over to the media lab. I don't want to contract HIV." he shot a piercing glare at the raven who was too busy studying his nails to care. Gaara snorted and turned his gaze to the obviously confused blond. "Will you join me, Naruto."

"U-Uh... yeah... I'll see you there..." he muttered softly, his eyes dropping to his hands. Gaara nodded, shot a glare back over to the Uchiha who secretly flicked him off, and stalked over to the media lab. The minute Gaara was out of sight, Sasuke slipped into his seat.

"Let's try that again: Hi there, Naruto. How are you?" he hadn't meant for those words to come out of his mouth—no, not because he cared for Gaara, only because he cared about his image around Naruto.

The blond still didn't look up at him.

"I'm... okay."

"Just okay?"

"You shouldn't have said that to Gaara..."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up to his hairline._ 'Something so blunt...?'_ He really hadn't expected that. Like. At all. This made things a little more interesting... "Sorry," Sasuke lied, "Gaara and I aren't really on the best of terms... I'm normally not that mean."

"Gaara's told me differently..." Naruto's voice trailed off.

Sasuke scoffed, "You're going to believe him when you haven't even gotten the chance to know me?"

"Well... yeah," again, another blunt jab that Naruto probably didn't mean to throw. Sasuke felt a dull slap to his face. "Your attitude's changed... s-slightly. And your words earlier held a-a lot of venom..."

_'Observant piece of fuckery he is...'_ Sasuke felt like his cover was slipping. Normally at this point, if anyone at_ all_ showed no signs of interest Sasuke would have backed off. Forget their names. Relinquish any memory of knowing them. But this wasn't the case for Naruto. He_ wanted_ direct eye contact. He wanted Naruto to smile at him. To want him. And he wanted to achieve that no matter what. It was... weird.

He never felt that way before...

He flashed the blond an apologetic smile._ 'I've gotta fix things now.'_ "I'm sorry. It looks like your first impression of me is ruined. Do you mind if I start again? I promise you I'm not the type of guy Gaara says I am."

_'Well, I can act like the total opposite anyways.' _

Naruto seemed to mull this over for a while before finally nodding, a small blush stinging his cheeks. "O-Okay... That will work." he made small enough eye contact to give the raven a small smile. "Uh... I should probably meet up with Gaara now... He said he'd help me with anything I don't understand for English... So... bye."

Before Naruto could get away Sasuke reached out and grabbed the blond by the arm. He didn't even realize he had reached out until blue eyes clashed with his own.

For the first time in his life he was stuck on what to say.

"Uh..." fuck, "shouldn't you say: 'I'll see you later'?" that was not smooth at all, but it would have to do.

Naruto stared at him blankly for a few seconds before giggling quietly. "Yeah... I guess I'll see you later."

Sasuke's eyes were on the blond the whole time before he disappeared out of sight.

Kiba and Hinata filled up the empty spaces, identical smirks scarring their faces.

"You are _so _totally crushing," Hinata cooed.

"Shut up, bitch! I'm not crushing on him!" Sasuke Uchiha did not crush! He crushed _hearts _but he didn't crush crush...

"Tch. Yeah. Okay. And I'm Buddha." Kiba rolled his eyes. "Dude you've got it _bad_."

"I'd like to castrate you both badly..."

~Attracting~

The change in their relationship wasn't an immediate one. Sasuke didn't even get Naruto to actually start conversation with him until a full week after. The raven had devised a battle plan that went along the lines of a build up phase. He'd slowly pile on doing nice and subtle things for the blond until he gained his trust.

For example, Sasuke saw the blond coming towards him, a small smile turning into grin as he approached, and felt his heart skip a beat. Their lockers were right next to each other—as luck would have it—and first morning conversations were the best way to kick things into gear.

"Morning, Dobe." after a few days they had picked nicknames for each other that they were comfortable with.

Naruto smirked, "Teme... Morning." then he buried his head deep into his locker to grab his things for the day.

Sasuke, not so discreetly, took little peeks at the blond's ass before leaning forward and sniffing the blond's hair. "Have I ever told you that your hair smells amazing?" a light smell, like springtime. It made shivers dance along the raven's spine.

Naruto sputtered, bumping his head on his locker door. He pulled out, a large bump protruding from his head, a dangerous blush on his face. "Gah... S-Sasuke! Don't do that! It's embarrassing..." he whined.

Sasuke smirked and stuck his nose back in Naruto's hair, "How is it embarrassing? I'm just telling you the truth."

"Y-You have no shame..." Naruto mumbled lamely, clutching his books to his chest. But he wasn't doing anything to push the raven away from the sniffing.

Sasuke inwardly smiled, _'God, he really is a cutie.' _

~Attracting~

Afterward, Sasuke used every chance he got to interact with the blond. In the quad, during lunch, during Study Hour. He used every chance to make the blond giggle again, to make him smile, to get that beautiful, wanted eye contact. He gradually started hanging out less and less with his friends and chose to be around instead. He had to admit, though only to himself, that it was a nice change of pace not always referring everything something sexual.

Don't get him wrong, he still wanted in Naruto's pants, especially when the blond wore an off the shoulder top one day to school...

"Good Lord, that boy's trying to kill me Kiba," Sasuke had whined, slamming his head against his locker as he watched Naruto walk away.

"Oh stop your bitching and fuck him already." Kiba replied, uninterested in his friend's whining. "In my opinion you're taking way too long to grab him."

Kiba had a point. Sasuke normally bagged someone in less than a week. Sasuke had been talking to Naruto for almost a month and there was no progress... at _all_. Well friendship wise they were doing rather well. Fucking wise... the limit was nonexistent.

Naruto started to tap his fingers on his desk impatiently, and for a minute Sasuke thought he was boring him. Then the blond turned his face towards him, "Uh... Sasuke-kun... do you mind coming with me somewhere?"

If Kiba was here, he'd probably yell something obscene.

The raven smiled broadly, "Of course, Dobe. Lead the way."

"This way" was actually a little garden area Sasuke never even knew existed. There were multiple little buds sprouting up from the earth and Sasuke wondered why he never knew of this place. _'This is perfect for a quick make-out session...' _He turned to ask Naruto what this place was but his words got caught up in his throat. Naruto's expression... was so warm, and loving. The blond was kneeling on the ground, whispering words to the budding plants, patting the soul, _caring _for them.

Sasuke couldn't even function right now.

"This place has become really special to me... since I got here. I asked the principal if I could plant somethings in this unused garden bed and he said that was fine... I really love gardening." he smiled. "To see things grow and strive with my help... it's a wonderful thing." he looked up to see Sasuke gazing at him intently and blushed. "Ah... I'm sorry. I'm rambling right now aren't I?"

Sasuke couldn't control what happened next. All he knew was that he was on his knees, hugging Naruto from behind, burying his face in the crook of the blond's neck. He gave him a squeeze. "This place... I'm glad you found it. Your love for gardening, it's amazing." he'd never seen anyone look so... _devoted _before in his life.

Naruto's hand shakily came up to grip onto Sasuke's arm. "T-Teme... you're being embarrassing again..."

"Are you bothered by it?" he asked sincerely.

Naruto's blush turned deeper. "N-No..."

Sasuke gave him a squeeze. "Then let me stay here for a while..."

~Attracting~

The garden became their spot. Whenever they had the free time Naruto and Sasuke would meet up near the garden. Naruto would teach Sasuke tricks and show him ways to take care of the plants, and in return Sasuke assisted in the gardening. There were many instances where most times they ended up drenched in soil and water from a silly little fight escalating between them.

"Geez Teme, look at yourself. You're a mess," Naruto smiled, giggling softly. He reached up to cup the raven's face, if only to brush away a few stray specks of dirt that got on the raven's face.

The contact made something in Sasuke snap. He gripped the blond's wrist, turning his face to kiss Naruto's palm. He opened his eyes, a piercing gaze coming forth. He saw the blond squirm, and fidget. Naruto's lips were trembling.

He loved that sight.

"Can I do something embarrassing right now?" he asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

He was entranced by the way Naruto's neck moved as he gulped. "U-Uh... Um.. O-Okay..."

Sasuke pulled the blond over, a messy tangle of arms and bodies clashing, as he smashed his lips against the blond. It wasn't rushed or too much tongue, but it was slow and sweet and nice. Naruto's lips were so soft, and warm, and sweet, and nice. Sasuke groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist to pull him in closer.

Naruto gasped, and Sasuke swore he wasn't going to take it any further but his teeth had taken the opportunity to nibble on the blond's lower lip and he just lost it after the blond whimpered. Sasuke slipped his tongue in, taking his time to map out every inch of the blond's mouth. He mentally cheered when Naruto's tongue hesitantly came out to play with his. They engaged in a slow dance of tongue and light hand roaming.

Sadly, Naruto must have been lacking in the kissing experience because he broke apart their kiss to gasp for air. His hands were splayed across Sasuke's chest, his face was flushed, his eyes were lowered in lust, and Sasuke could only think about how damn adorable Naruto looked.

"First kiss?" he couldn't help but tease.

Naruto flushed even more, "T-Teme! You—You should have warned me!"

"That wouldn't be any fun," Sasuke pouted. He pressed his lips against Naruto's forehead, "Did you not enjoy it...?" normally he would have asked it in such a condescending tone, but he was truly worried that he had scared the blond with his actions.

_'Well I have waited patiently for three months now...'_

Naruto slowly shook his head, peering up at Sasuke with a tiny grin. "N-No... I didn't hate it."

"So you liked it," Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

Naruto pouted and punched Sasuke on the shoulder lightly, "You're so embarrassing."

Sasuke chuckled and rubbed his nose in Naruto's spiky locks. _'Only for you, Naruto.'_

~Attracting~

Sadly that kiss they shared two weeks ago still hadn't solidified anything. Sasuke was now caught up in two, very conflicting sides to his emotions.

He wanted to fuck Naruto; badly.

And at the same time... he didn't.

When he brought this up to Kiba, the brunet looked at him as if he were from another planet. "Are you shitting me? Is this some joke?" he gasped and jumped back a few inches, "Are you not Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"Asshole, this is serious! I've never felt like this before! My heart races when I'm around him and I think he's the cutest thing, like, ever! And don't get me wrong I do want to pound his ass repeatedly but at the same time I want to take him out on dates, and hold his hand, and kiss him sweetly, and treat him like royalty. And. Fuck. Kiba. I can't even."

"There, there, my friend," Kiba patted Sasuke on the back, "you only speak like this because you're sex deprived. You haven't gotten laid in a week. Look, tonight Ino's having a party at her place and the whole grade's invited. I heard she'll do a lot for a good lay, and who wouldn't want it from Sasuke Uchiha?" he waggled his eyebrows, "Get drunk, fuck, and party hard! That's our motto, right?"

The plan didn't really sit well with Sasuke's stomach but he nodded along nonetheless. Maybe Kiba was right... for once. Perhaps all he needed was a good fuck to reevaluate his goals.

~Attracting~

At the party, Ino was all over Sasuke. And Sasuke was all over Ino. It just helped that Sasuke had been fed ten shots of beer so far and would more or less hit on a potted plant if he could.

They whispered naughty things into each other's ears. Their hands crept up shirts and down pants. Lips were pressed against every inch of skin they could find. And their bodies were meshed so tightly together it would look like they're having sex on the dance floor right now.

Sasuke would have fell into the oblivion of beer, sex, and lust, if it weren't for the fact that he saw Naruto out of the corner of his eyes, staring at him, eyes wide and hurt and confused and looking so... destroyed.

It was a complete wake up slap from his drunken stupor.

He tried calling out to Naruto, but his voice sounded so strange.

The blond shook his head, turned on his heels, and ran out of the party.

Sasuke stood there, stupidly, before he pushed Ino away and trudged through the throng of horny teenagers to get to Naruto.

"Get some!" he heard Kiba call out to him before he burst into the outside world. It was dark. He was drunk. Everything was hazy and blurry but he still searched high and low for his blond.

Yes. His blond.

He saw the fuzzy outline of spiky blond hair and followed it. Ino's property was huge but Sasuke was a natural born athlete and caught up to Naruto rather quickly.

"Naruto!" he called out, but the blond wouldn't have it. "Naruto, listen to me! Please!"

"No!" the word cut a line right through Sasuke's heart. The blond shook his head wildly, tears streaming down his face. "Gaara was right. He was right! You're nothing but a playboy!"

"Naruto! Let me explain—!"

"No!" Naruto flashed his eyes open, staring Sasuke down. Tears were streaming down his angry face. "I want nothing to do with you, Uchiha. You played me... and I fell for it... I'm done..." without another word he turned on his heel and walked away.

Sasuke stood there, dumbfounded. He reached up to touch his cheek and found out he was crying.

It was the first time he ever cried over someone.

~Attracting~

Sasuke had never apologized to anyone before. Well, he never _meant _an apology anyways. So every time he saw Naruto in the hallway he had no idea how to say it. How to make those two words come out of his mouth. He knew he'd mean it if he were able to say them. He was just lacking on the ability to deliver them properly...

"Kiba, I fucked up big time..." he gripped his friend on a totally non-consensual hug.

"Hey," Kiba attempted to peel his friend off, "who said it was wise to listen to me, huh? Of course you fucked up! But what does it matter? He wasn't taken the bait anyways. So isn't it better to let the little guy guy?"

"No! Are you fucking out of your mind?" Sasuke snapped. "Naruto was amazing! He was... different! And. I. Fucked. It. Up. Dammit!" he let go of Kiba so he could slam his head against his locker door.

Kiba watched the scene with a strange new dawning coming over him. "Dude..."

"What?" Sasuke moaned pitifully.

"You like him."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke perked up.

"I mean it. You actually fell for the little virgin..." Kiba couldn't help but bark a laugh at that. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when Sasuke fell for someone other than himself."

"You're fucking out of your mind, Kiba! I'm not... There is definitely no way that I'm..." but it all made sense. How his heart sped up when he was around Naruto and how it ached painfully whenever they were apart. Why he had taken it so slow with the blond in the first place. Why he actually gave a damn about what the blond had to think of him.

Why he tried so hard to get the blond to smile. To laugh. To accept him.

Sasuke facepalmed himself repeatedly.

Kiba just leaned back against the lockers and smirked. "I know. I know. I'm a genius. You don't have to tell me."

"We won't push it but... thanks." Sasuke rubbed his eyes, formulating up a battle strategy. "Now I just have to get Naruto back."

"Good luck with that one, man."

~Attracting~

It was pouring down buckets of rain but Sasuke was determined to wait for the blond until nightfall. School had let out and Sasuke had slipped a note in the blond's locker:

_Meet me at our special place after school so I can make things right._

He had no idea it was going to rain so he hiked up his hood and made sure to double check that the plants were properly secured and covered so they wouldn't wash away.

Sasuke stayed there and waited. For one hour, two... three hours and twenty minutes before an umbrella came over his head and a soft sigh touched his ears.

"You're really such a handful..." Naruto muttered softly. He bit his lips and a flash of emotion danced across his eyes. "Why would you wait in the rain for long... for me? What if I never came?"

Sasuke found some strength left to smile cockily, "I was betting on the chance that you still gave a damn and would come."

"Embarrassing..." he heard Naruto muttered.

Sasuke stared at the blond... trying to gather up his words, the courage, to swallow his pride. He clasped his fingers around Naruto's and looked him straight in the eye. "Naruto, I'm sorry. About that night. I was drunk out of my mind and I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Sasuke, answer me something..."

Sasuke swallowed, "Shoot."

"Did you only start talking to me... because you wanted to have sex with me?"

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto could say something like that and not blush like he normally did. This was a test. He knew it. If he lied, they were done. If he told the truth... they could still be dead...

Really, by now he had nothing left to lose.

"Yeah..." he nodded. "I did."

A shiver crawled up Naruto's body. The rain pounded heavier around them. "And now...?"

"Now..." squeezed Naruto's hand and pressed a kiss on the inside of his wrist. "All I can think about is you. Being with you every second of the day. Fixing my mistakes just so I can see you smile. Naruto... I really, really, really like you. I've never felt this way about anyone and I'm so sorry about what I—"

A pair of lips pressed against Sasuke's own open ones. When the pulled back the owner of those lips smirked. "Come on, Teme. You're soaked to the bone. Let's go back to my place." Naruto offered up his arms, wiggling his fingers as an invitation.

Sasuke's heart soared at the invitation and ran into Naruto's arms willingly. He crashed their lips together in an act of passion.

"Gosh..." Naruto giggled as Sasuke buried his face into his neck. "You really are embarrassing..."

* * *

Edited Author's Note: What was once a one-shot has now turned into a three-shot. Or I guess you could call it a short story who knows about titles I'm just making this as I go along. But since so many people wanted a continuation check out chapter two which I will be posting... now c;


	2. Chapter 2

Since so many people wanted a continuation-here you go! LOVE ME. LOOVE ME I SAY /SHOT

**Disclaimer: I own only my underwear. They're currently pink, i think. **

Warning: None except for a bit of swearing.

* * *

Their hands stayed intertwined the entire trip home.

Every once in a while Sasuke caught himself staring at Naruto, enrapt by how flushed the blond's cheeks were and how cute he looked with his hair all damp and clinging to his face. _'And he's all mine.' _the thought cracked out a smile onto his face. Never before had he been so happy about claiming someone as his... It was always quick fucks, random bursts of passion, and disjointed attachments. Naruto... was different; he had always been different.

Sasuke could see himself with Naruto for a freakishly long time.

"Um..."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, quickly glancing to see a pair of curious, blue eyes looking back at him. "What's up, cutie?"

Naruto's face was a fiery field of red. "Y-You were staring at me." in a quieter tone, his eyes averted to the side, "I'm not cute."

"You're right. You're adorable. And yeah, I was, because you're adorable. Wow, two compliments from me in one sentence." Sasuke chuckled and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against Naruto's flaming cheek. "That's one awesome achievement."

"Don't be so full of yourself," Naruto scowled in a way Sasuke could only define as adorably unfair, pushing the raven away from his face. "All this flattery makes me feel... uncomfortable."

"Does it? Maybe I'll just kiss you silly. That doesn't require a lot of talking." Sasuke was on a funny sort of high. He wanted to kiss Naruto and tickle him and hug him so tightly that bones could be broken. So tightly that he'd be able to hear Naruto's heartbeat banging loudly against his chest. The rain really wasn't helping to shade his more _perverse _thoughts though.

The rain had caused Naruto's hair to clump around his face. His cheeks a rosy red, his white shirt clinging to his chest and...

Sasuke pulled his eyes away for a brief second. _'Calm down, tiger! Naruto's not a hit and run.' _he had to at least abstain from sex for a week! Honestly, that was a feat to even think of all of his own.

Naruto was reduced to a stuttering mess that couldn't even string two words together. "E-Embarrassing! Don't kiss me in public."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. His face was dangerously close to Naruto's. "Now I really, really, want to~"

Blue eyes darted back and forth before a great sigh fell from his lips. "We're here." Naruto all but darted to his front porch, leaving a bemused Sasuke in his wake.

"He'll never not stop being cute," Sasuke chuckled as he ran for the door. He could have stood there all day to admire his newest catch—wait no. That's not the right word. His new _lover _but the rain was pouring down heavily and he really didn't want to catch a cold.

Stepping inside Sasuke was instantly enveloped with warmth. Naruto's house was pretty standard. Wood flooring, a kitchen off to the side, a living room on his right, and a staircase that ascended up to the second level of the house. If he closed his eyes and took a breath, Sasuke could have heard the faint tapping of Naruto's feet running around upstairs in a hurry to get everything in order for his... visitor.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled up the staircase. "I'm dripping water all over your nice floors! Is it okay if I take off my shirt!"

His little blond had dashed down the stairs faster than the speed of lighting. Sasuke managed not to chuckle—too loudly.

"H-Have some shame!" Naruto hissed, throwing a towel at Sasuke's face. He already had one wrapped around his neck and fresh clothes on.

'_Damn,' _Sasuke thought as he dried off his hair, _'I missed Naruto changing! And it was on my bucket list too...' _Next time, Sasuke. Next time for sure.

Dried off, Sasuke let the towel fall on his shoulders. He caught a slight whiff of Naruto's own scent radiating from the towel and bit back every urge to smother his face into the fabric. Later. When he was alone and could have private time to himself and... the towel. Time to digress from such perverted thoughts, though.

"What is shame and why should I use it?"

"You're hopeless."

Sasuke leaned forward to press a kiss to Naruto's temple. It was his little dip into the pool of passion that was tempting him to ravage Naruto's lips completely. "So I've been told. Hey, are you gonna give me a tour or should I go adventuring on my own?" Sasuke would not be liable—well in his eyes anyways—for whatever he did if he was left to wonder Naruto's house for more than five minutes.

Sighing, Naruto had long since realized Sasuke was a problem child, the blond grabbed Sasuke's wrist and led him upstairs. "This is the stairs."

"No kidding."

Naruto threw a tiny smirk over his shoulders. "And this is the window that overlooks my backyard."

The two stopped to admire the view. It was a tad spare. Naruto's yard only held one giant tree with a tire swing set hanging from the branch, a little pond over to the far right, and a gardening area.

"Is that your mom's garden?" Sasuke pressed his nose up to the rain-drenched glass. Despite his affluence, Sasuke's mother had her own little garden that she normally tended to during the spring months.

If he were to have looked back in time, he would have caught the flash of sadness that stormed down Naruto's eyes for five seconds before they cleared away like the storm never happened. "No. It's mine. I just planted it actually..."

Was it ever mentioned how endearing Sasuke found it that Naruto gardened? Truth be told that was probably the one out of many aspects of Naruto that made Sasuke fall so... hard. All the other people had been with were on the same vain and social standing he was on. Having sex, partying, and having more sex. It was such a refreshing meeting someone who liked to garden with actual gardening hoes and didn't party with figurative hoes!

Sasuke came up from behind to wrap his arms around Naruto's waist. He felt the tiny flinch Naruto made and held him even tighter. He pressed a kiss to the back of the blond's neck. "Can I see your room?"

Naruto shivered. Sasuke's breath was hot and warm and oh so nice against his skin. "I-I guess you can..."

You have no idea how fast Sasuke booked it to Naruto's room.

He threw the door open with a face that looked as if he were expecting to walk into some utopia. The room was small with only a few items to decorate it. There was a desk by the window and a bed just a few feet away with an orange comforter and navy blue pillows. On the wall above Naruto's headboard were posters from, what Sasuke could guess, Naruto's favorite video games and movies. Some movies were up there that Sasuke had never even _heard _of.

"Is that one in French?" he pointed unabashedly to the cover of a movie featuring a couple standing on a boardwalk tightly hugging one another. _'Looks cheesy,' _though it was always romantic chick flicks that got Sasuke crying.

Naruto nodded. He stuck to standing near the doorframe, shifting from foot to foot. His eyes kept on darting to the clock. "Mhm. I kind of have... this obsession with indie flicks," Naruto rubbed at his arm.

The raven peeked over his shoulder. Was Naruto being more timid than usual or was that just his imagination? Oh. Devious plan. Sasuke plopped down onto Naruto's bed and gave the blond a childish pout. With outstretched hands, Sasuke wiggled his fingers. "As homage to our new relationship, I think you should come over here and cuddle with me! Please? It'll be fun~"

A half snort, half laugh blurted from Naruto's mouth. He shot a hand to cover the noise, his eyebrows scrunched in a funny way. He shook his head furiously with a blush covering his face.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to furrow his eyebrows. Sure, Naruto was shy. Like a baby rabbit standing in the middle of a busy intersection shy—even though that was a terrible analogy to make. Hadn't Sasuke promised to take things slow...? Wait. _'Did I promise?' _

Fuck.

"Naru," Sasuke got up from the bed and carefully padded over to where Naruto was standing. The blond looked so small hunched by the doorframe. Standing there as if the room wasn't even his and he was afraid to take another step for fear of stepping on a hidden bomb beneath the floorboard. Sasuke held out a hand. "You're new to this, aren't you?"

Naruto swallowed. "Extremely," he managed to rasp out.

The warmest of smiles graced Sasuke's face. He went for Naruto's hands and one by one intertwined their fingers together as if he were knitting a scarf for the two of them to wear. "I know my reputation doesn't really help me out... but I'll take things slow with you. I just want to cuddle and if you're not up to that. Fine. We can lay side by side and tell funny stories and jokes until we fall asleep or something."

While the words flew from Sasuke's mouth, the raven took a couple of seconds to really sit down and think about what he had just promised. They were words strung together with a melody full of meaning he never experienced before. How it felt to truly value someone as more than a quick fuck. It was... weird. So weird but light and great and it made Sasuke feel like he could turn over a new leaf over night.

But we can't wish for the impossible.

With a few more coaxing words, Naruto was on the bed with his shoulder touching Sasuke's. Their hands were intertwined and their gazes were locked on the ceiling above them.

"When I was little I used to think I was a panda."

Naruto snorted. "Are you serious?"

"I shit you not. I told my parents straight up that it was bamboo or nothing."

"But you don't even look like a panda... A duck maybe but—Ouch!" Naruto rubbed his abused shoulder. Sasuke had landed a not-so-nice punch on his shoulder. He flashed a scowl. "I-I was kidding!"

"You have no idea how many times I've gotten the duck comment because of my hair." Sasuke twirled a piece of onyx hair between his fingers. "Does it really look like a duck?"

"... Will you hit me if I answer truthfully?"

"... Yeah, probably."

"I think I'm better off staying silent." a pause. "But yeah. It does."

+Opposite+

The next week went by in a blur. Sasuke was on such a high cloud that it seemed like nothing could stop him. He rarely hung out with his own group of friends and the majority of his time was spent by Naruto's side. Kissing Naruto, teasing Naruto, slowly worming his way into Naruto's pants...

Okay no that was a joke, sort of. Sasuke sighed as he slapped himself once again for taking the path down dirty fantasy lane. He had tried to control himself numerous times but hey! He's a teenage boy who was the king of promiscuity that had become more or less a man strapped down to one guy. Do you _know _how many angry texts he got the day he broke up with his five consecutive sex-friends all in one go?

"Dude. You're an idiot." Kiba had blurted out after Sasuke was off the phone one day. That was ex-sex friend number twenty-three.

Sasuke rubbed the wrinkles out of his face. "Maybe. I don't know. It felt right so I guess being an idiot is okay every once in awhile."

"Still can't believe you're tying yourself down! Are you sure you're my bro from the sandbox?"

"Kiba don't even go there. Things change, alright?"

"Yeah, but not this soon!" The brunet threw his hands in the air and stomped to face Sasuke head on. "Look, if you're happy with this little virgin then I could really give two shits because hey, more pussy for me. But what I'm _not _okay with is this saint bullcrap you're trying to pull. I _know _you, Uchiha. I know every damn dirty secret and perverted comment you have made about half the girls in this school! Do you honestly think I believe you turned a new leaf in the course of like, a day?"

"It's been two weeks..." Sasuke lamely defended.

"Idiot!" Kiba smacked Sasuke upside the head. "It's like I'm watching some drug addict try to get off crack only to jump back on the crack wagon two hours later! If you try to be someone you're not it's gonna come back to blow up in your face."

As the words left their marks on skin, bones, and one beating heart, Sasuke gritted his teeth. He clenched his fingers. He all about jumped from his chair to strangle Kiba. "What makes you say that, huh?" Sasuke hissed. "I'm still the same old guy you knew since grade school!"

"Oh don't even start with me on that load of bull, Sasuke!"

"It's not bull! I know for a fact that I won't change overnight! Do you understand how many times I've had to _literally stop _myself from pouncing Naruto? It's fucking _hard_. At least give me some credit for trying!" saying that all had left Sasuke feeling exhausted and he slumped back in his seat. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh.

Kiba still didn't look very convinced but at least he wasn't bitching anymore—that was good.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Are you gay now?'

Sasuke almost choked. "You chew me out for trying to change and now you're asking me about my sexuality?"

"I wanna know!"

"Well... no."

"You sure?"

"Dude, I still like pussy. I... just don't want it anymore. Does that make sense?"

"Sounds like you're running for the D, man."

"Look I'm not about to explain to a skirt chaser how I feel, okay? I like Naruto and that's that. Why is that so hard to understand?"

Kiba shrugged and rested against the doorframe. "I guess because not even a month ago you were by my side chasing skirts like there's no tomorrow. Sometimes people can't handle change... especially when they never get to see their best friend anymore because of it."

That night Sasuke felt like a ton of bricks were weighing on his shoulder. He tossed and turned and was plagued with nightmares. All his friends left him behind. Thunder cracked and lighting struck to scorch the earth beneath his feet. And he fell. Falling and falling into an endless chasm of despair. The fall felt like an eternity and during it all he could see Naruto's back fading further and further away from him.

He awoke with a start; sweat drenching down his back... This was getting ridiculous. "The third nightmare this week." What was there to fret about? He was happy! Sasuke had got the person he wanted and was working on trying to make the relationship well... _work_. Yet he still couldn't shake this feeling off that things weren't as easy as they seemed.

Before he went to bed he shot off Naruto a text.

[To: Naruto] _Can't sleep. Thought of texting you. I'll see your beautiful smile tomorrow xoxo._

So cheesy but it worked for Sasuke. He fell asleep with a tiny smile on his face, his cell phone clutched tightly in his hand.

The next morning he never got a reply back.

+Attract+

Three days later and still nothing.

Sasuke was sitting against a tree with a half-empty bento box on his lap. An eternal frown was etched in his face. Where was Naruto? _'He's not answering any of my texts or calls...' _The blond could be secretive from time to time but to disappear without any notice? Even Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto would do something so... so... uncalled for!

Kiba and Hinata came into view. Kiba had his arms across his chest and Hinata had her hands on her hips.

"Hey there, Tiger." Hinata plopped down beside Sasuke and picked at one of his egg rolls. "You're looking pretty worse for wear."

Kiba took the other side and stole Sasuke's cupcake. "He's only like this because Virgin Boy isn't around. Come on. Don't tell me you've gotten so attached to the kid you can't even handle one day without him?"

"In my defense it's been three days... not counting weekends." Sasuke muttered a rather lame response in defense.

Kiba and Hinata exchanged glances.

"You know... I just realized that this is Sasuke's _first _crush." Hinata drawled, taking out a compact mirror that was stored in her cleavage to check on her makeup. "He probably doesn't even know what to do for an anniversary! Or a birthday, no less!"

"Poor guy?" the brunet shot off sarcastically though he could put two and two together. "I mean, I'm no expert in the art of romance myself but I'm pretty sure he could..."

"Check up on Naruto himself?"

"I knew you had something more going for you other than big tits."

"Can't say I value your existence more than a quick fuck, Mutt." Hinata smirked, snapping her compact shut. Her makeup was perfect—as usual. She turned her gaze to Sasuke who looked like God had just smacked him across the face a couple of times. "Catching our drift, honey?"

She didn't get much of a response since Sasuke had booked it halfway across the courtyard, leaving her and Kiba in his wake.

Kiba relaxed back against the tree with a tiny smirk on his face. "The guy's an idiot."

"Yeah," Hinata agreed, casually relaxing her head on Kiba's shoulder. Don't think much of it. They were the touchy-feely type of people, as all. "But he's hot. And has a nice ass. And also—"

"Shut up, you whore. You're ruining the moment."

+Opposite+

He found Naruto wrapped up in a bundle of blankets with a heating pad sloppily placed on his forehead. Sasuke nearly fell to the ground as if a huge weight had been taken off of his shoulder. He darted over to the side of the bed, bent down, and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Naru. Oi. Can you hear me?" shaky fingers stroked Naruto's scarred cheek. _'So hot.' _Sasuke had never taken care of someone before. Let alone know how to handle a sick person! He was the youngest in his household so more times than not, he was the one being taken care of.

He waited with baited breath as Naruto's eyes slowly opened. Blurry, hazy blue struck with worried onyx orbs. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was hoarse. A cough roughly coursed through his body.

"Yeah... Are you—? I mean obviously you're not okay since you're in bed with a fever but I—I mean. You're just—" his insane babbling was cut off by Naruto's giggling. His eyebrows shot off to his hairline.

"You're funny 'S-Suke..." Naruto's cheeks were a bright, his eyes squeezed shut, and he wore the biggest smile around.

Sasuke felt his heart lurch.

It twisted and jumped. It rattled against bones and screamed for release.

What _was _this feeling?

"Am I really?"

"Yeah... and nice."

"Oh?" the signs of a teasing smirk were growing in place.

"Mhm. And... I'm happy."

"Why's that?"

"Because..." Naruto coughed twice. "Because you're mine..."

Sasuke probably sat on that floor for a good three minutes doing nothing more than watching Naruto sleep. _"Because you're mine..." _The words rang through his head over and over again. A heavy gong that would not cease its music. Sasuke put a hand to his face and noticed he was smile. A real, genuine smile.

"Dammit, Naruto... You have no idea what you do to me."

From playboy and sex addict to well... trying to quit playboy and still very much addicted to sex... Sasuke found himself wanting to give the whole world to this boy sleeping on the bed before him. He wanted to scream onto a mountaintop that he was all Naruto's and Naruto's was all his. The thought made him laugh.

"That's so incredibly cheesy." he squeezed onto Naruto's hand, playing with the fingers one by one. "I should... I should do something. To make you more comfortable." to busy himself from his thoughts, Sasuke recycled Naruto's towel, wiped down his face and neck—something that gave him more perverse thoughts than it should have—and made sure that the temperature in the room was just right.

"Maybe I should cook him something? Fuck. Wait. I don't know how to cook." he could make ramen. Did that count for anything?

'_God I hate being useless.' _What more could he do than sit and wait? He could try to make something but... the last time he ever attempted to cook or bake he nearly burned down his house. "Okay. No cooking." he was content to sit on the floor all night if he had to until Naruto's fingers touched the nape of his neck.

"Suke?"

Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper. So weak and almost breakable. Sasuke shivered. "Y-Yeah?"

"Sleep with me."

Sasuke would be the biggest liar around if he said those words didn't get him going for all the wrong reasons. He took a big sigh and slapped his forehead repeatedly. No. No. _No_. Obviously Naruto did not mean to fuck. Sleep. Regular old sleeping. Sasuke could handle that. Maybe his cock couldn't but—

The raven smiled, climbing into bed with Naruto. His blond carefully shifted over so his back was to the wall and his face was towards Sasuke. As close as he possibly could, Sasuke laid on his side with his fingers intertwined in Naruto's. He pulled Naruto close. "I missed you."

"Did you?"

"Mhm. I missed out on my daily dose of blond booty."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Hey," Sasuke brushed a few of Naruto's bangs out of his face so those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much wouldn't be hidden from view. "I missed seeing your smile everyday. And the blush you get on your cheeks whenever I kiss your randomly."

Speak of the devil, Naruto's infamous blush rampaged across his cheeks. He buried his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck muttering, "Idiot, stupid, and embarrassing" over and over again.

+Opposite+

A few hours later the raven stirred. His arm felt heavy and prickly. When he glanced to the side, Sasuke was gifted with the view of Naruto lying comfortably on his arm. _'Pictures,' _came the immediate thought. He pulled out his iPhone and started to snap some pictures, discreetly of course. It was only 8:30 on a Saturday. He had three missed calls and two text messages from his mother. Nothing from his father, which wasn't all that surprising.

"I should probably get back to her... maybe."

Naruto began to stir in his arms, muttering something under his breath. The blond let out the cutest yawn Sasuke had ever seen. He took another picture.

"Mmm... Sasuke..." Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, stretching loudly. "Did you just... take a picture of me?" he had an adorable pout on his face, his eyebrows furrowed.

Sasuke smiled innocently. "Nope~ Not at all."

"Liar."

"Hey. Want some breakfast? I can make a mean bowl of cereal."

"D-Don't try to change the subject—!" A pair of lips pressing against his own cut off Naruto's protests. A blush scarred his cheeks as Sasuke nibbled on his bottom lip, slipping in his tongue. Slow yet passionate, the kiss did its job. When Sasuke pulled back Naruto was a panting, blushing—and probably still sick—mess.

"Cereal will do? Yeah?" he asked, running his hand through Naruto's hair.

The blond couldn't trust himself to speak.

Fifteen minutes later Sasuke came back with a tray that had two bowls of cereal, some toast, and pop tart. The s'mores kind because those were the absolute best. He set the trays on the bed and urged Naruto sit up. Breakfast went by rather quietly between the two. Naruto had no idea what to say because, really, this was all so new to him. And Sasuke had no idea where to start. He had so many questions that he needed the answers to but no way to word them.

Breakfast was devoured within ten minutes. The boys were curled up in one another once again. It was a Saturday so that gave them the excuse to lay in bed and do nothing. Well, Sasuke's lower regions were thinking of... er... _dirtier _plans to engage in but his brain did a wonderful job in keeping that side tamed. For the meanwhile anyways.

Comfortable silence fell between the two. Silence was the kick-start, the lever dropping, to Sasuke's mind going into overdrive. His thoughts were all over the place with nagging questions he wanted to ask. Normally he was so blunt! If something bothered him, he said it. If you annoyed him, he told you. If he thought you were hot, he'd slap your ass and tell you what's what. Hell, tact was something Sasuke never used unless he thought it was necessary. But now, with Naruto's head resting on his chest, he had this huge question banging against the confines of his mind.

Where were the parents?

This had been bugging him since the first day he came to Naruto's house. He had noticed that, even though it was the middle of the day, no parents were around. At all. Now Sasuke came from a house where at least one parent was home a majority of the day, though whether or not they conversed at all was debatable. Not once did Naruto mention anything about a father or a mother at all.

'_I should ask him about it. Seriously, what's the worst that's gonna happen? He'll kick me off the bed or he'll cry... Shit. I don't want to see Naruto crying. Maybe I shouldn't ask. Wait. No. Curiosity's getting the better of me.'_

Sasuke was going to ask.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto's blue eyes met with Sasuke's and he felt like an arrow had been shot through his heart. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"... You normally go ahead and ask anyways."

"Ha. You're right. I do do that, huh? Well anyways. Answer my question."

Naruto shrugged. "I guess you can."

Sasuke swallowed passed his hesitation. "Where are your parents?"

Pretend that you are sitting in a movie theater, watching an old movie flicker onto the screen. The reel jumps and moves as if you were flipping through a picture book. Frame by frame shows a different expression on Naruto's face. The slight, gradual widening of Naruto's eyes. A nibble here and there on his bottom lip. Desperation, shock, fear, and sadness—they all washed over the blond's face and left everything out into the open for grabs.

A terribly cold block of ice sat heavily in Sasuke's stomach.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have asked, huh?" Sasuke muttered, stroking Naruto's cheek. He was still warm.

Naruto shook his head. "N-No. It's, uh... it's fine." he swallowed. "My parents aren't really—really around anymore. They died when I was young."

Oh.

_Oh. Oh fuck._

For the second time in his life, Sasuke felt regret. The first time was when he had crushed Naruto's trust. Now it was for asking such a question that could unearth a chasm of difficult, powerful, _horrible _emotions onto his blond. He pulled Naruto flush to his chest and held the boy so tightly, so closely, bones could have snapped by their joints. Deep in the back of his mind, he knew he really had nothing to truly be sorry about. How was he to know about Naruto's familial situation? The inkling was always there, of course. When he noticed the lack of parental guidance or, really, any signs of an adult being there in general.

"Y-You're squishing me... S-Sasuke."

Despite the tiny squirms his boyfriend made against his chest, Sasuke didn't let go. "I know."

"O-Okay." what more could he say about it? "Are you... um..."

"Do you live here all by yourself?" Sasuke cut him off.

"Uh, sometimes. My uncle lives here, too. But, uh, he's normally out."

"Doing what?"

"Traveling. For his job. He's a writer."

"Does he check up on you?"

"Once a week. He sends me money to pay for the apartment and groceries but I normally work too..."

"But you're all alone," the raven shivered.

Naruto swallowed. He nodded slowly. "Yeah.. b-but it's okay!" the blond tried to perk the raven up with a smile and a kick to his tone. "I normally watch movies and stuff. Sometimes Gaara will come over too and we'll play games. Or I'll garden! See? It's not so bad so um... don't look so sad?" Naruto cupped the raven's cheeks and offered him a tiny smile. "Please?"

God... how could he say no to that?

"Okay... only on one condition."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

A brilliant smile slowly crawled onto Sasuke's lips. "Let me stay with you—for two weeks tops! It'll be like my fantasies where we're living together, and you're wearing this really scandalous apron and I—" the look Naruto was giving him was enough to make Sasuke shut up, for now. "Okay. I got a little out of hand there but you catch my drift. So, what do you say?"

Naruto seemed to mull over the idea for a while before a tiny smile came onto his lips as well. "Even if I said no you'd still find a way to work around it... All right. You can stay."

And thus, the two-week living saga begins.

* * *

I was honestly debating whether or not to have it that Naruto's uncle is in a big swamp of debt and Sasuke walked in on Naruto getting harassed by loan sharks and then I was like..

Nah.

Maybe not.

Idk anyways I hope you guys liked chapter two. Chapter three will be coming to a nearby box office in the future.

I wish I was funnier with these author's notes OTL

Till next time~


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this chapter was incredibly delayed! But here we go~ I see this being wrapped up in about one-two more chapters so until the, read and enjoy c:

**Warning: Eh, nothing major, just some minor conflict. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my booty. Do she got the booty? She dooooo.**

* * *

"Let's see... toothpaste and toothbrush, check. Extra shirts and pants, check. Hair gel, hairspray, and hair dryer, check, check, and check. And finally," Sasuke held up a pack of twenty four condoms before stuffing them all in his black wallet. "Check~"

"Going somewhere, little brother?"

Oh for the love of– Just the person Sasuke _didn't _want to see. Standing by the door looking far cockier than what should be legal was Itachi. He had his hair out of its normal ponytail, wet from a shower. The man wasn't even dressed yet!

"Put on some clothes, dude!"

"And miss this prime opportunity to tease the ever living shit out of you? I think not." Itachi strided into the room without a care in the world, plopping himself down on Sasuke's bed. "So are you going to make me ask you about why you're packing, or will you tell me after I extort the information out of you?"

Sasuke frowned. "How are any of those options different from one another?"

Itachi shrugged. "Could have been worse. I could have given you only one option to pick from and leave you weeping. Now seriously, tell me what's up. I'm nosy."

The younger raven muttered obscene words under his breath as he explained to his brother the situation. Itachi's face was pretty much blank the entire time until Sasuke was done. Time stretched for what seemed like forever until a wicked grin curled onto Itachi's face.

Sasuke's flee or fight instincts started to kick in.

"To think the day has finally come when my brother has a crush on someone..."

"Shut up, Itachi!" Sasuke attempted to whack his brother on the shoulder but his punch was easily dodged. Bastard.

"So," Itachi drawled, "I'm waiting."

"No." It was one thing unveiling his little love story to his brother. It was a completely separate thing to actually tell Itachi the name of the person who stole his heart.

"Don't be rude. A younger brother should always respect the older brother. I remember when you were so cute, following me everywhere you refused to leave my side." onyx eyes glanced towards his younger brother, "Call me Onii-chan again—" Itachi's face had a wonderful meeting with Sasuke's pillow.

"N-O, No! I was fine before you waltzed in here barely even dressed! You're throwing me off my pregame mojo!"

"Your... pregame mojo? Please tell me you're joking." Itachi scoffed. Sasuke had a look on his face that showed off his stubbornness on the subject. "What... Oh God, you were being serious? Don't tell me you say a little chant to get you pumped up for the fucking..."

Sasuke still didn't say anything.

Five seconds later and Itachi was on the bed cackling.

"S-Shut up! It's completely normal to get pumped up before you jump into action!" Itachi's cackles only grew louder and louder, crescendoing higher as the seconds bounced on. Sasuke's face was aflame. He had done it now. No amount of sugar coating or lies would cover up this gaping hole of embarrassment. All he could do was let it capture him by the ankles and drag him in.

After a good bout of laughing, Itachi finally sat up. He wiped his eyes of any stray tears. "Oh that was a good laugh. Never thought I'd hear something so stupid come from out of your mouth, Otouto." Itachi shook his head. "Is Naruto okay with this?"

"Okay with what?"

"Fucking."

"I guess."

"You haven't asked?"

"You don't ask these things! You just gotta..." Sasuke flailed his hands. He made crude gestures with his fingers. "Do it! When the moment's right."

"When he's huddled in the corner, in _tears_, because he can't handle that hurdle." Itachi commented.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Naruto won't cry..."

"If you take your time he won't. Look, Otouto. I am very happy for your current relationship development since, in my eyes, it looks like you're transforming into something much more humanized than you were." Itachi ignored the finger Sasuke shot him without shame and continued. "But not everyone is like you and treats sex like some stepping stone that can be kicked to the side without a second thought. If you're Naruto's first boyfriend then obviously this is as new to him as it is to you. I'm not telling you what you _should _do, but I am telling you that if you go too fast you'll lose him."

His brother's words fell on Sasuke's shoulders, heavy bricks that made his knees buckle. He gritted his teeth, balling his hands into fists. Truth was a powerful thing. It could slap a whole nation awake from a fantasy induced slumber. How many nights had Sasuke snapped awake, plagued by the nightmare of Naruto running away from him? For reasons that all circled around one main problem: Sasuke.

Too fast. Too soon. Too rough. Too painful.

Sasuke never cared for another human being outside himself. Now he had someone in his arms that, if he wasn't careful, he could break. How many times had he gone around destroying other's hearts because he got some sick... _pleasure _from it? The thought made him shudder.

For once in his life, he felt ashamed.

Itachi got up from the bed. He had delivered his point loud and clear. His presence wasn't needed anymore. "Think about it." made his way to the door, feeling rather confident that he had gotten through to his brother. "I'm not one to preach but waiting a while isn't going to kill you."

The door behind him slammed shut. Sasuke was left to stand there in the puddle of advice left behind by his older brother. He slumped onto his bed, throwing his arm over his face. Dear God, his balloon had been mercilessly popped right out of the sky.

"I hate when my brother's right." Changing his ways was going to be a lot harder than Sasuke had originally thought. He wasn't an idiot. He knew a personality switch wouldn't come over night. Would have been nice though...

Tomorrow was a new day, after all. A fresh start so to speak. Maybe Sasuke wouldn't ruin things between him and Naruto in the first 24 hours.

+Attract+

The next day, Sasuke found himself lying on Naruto's couch while Naruto made dinner. Sasuke had wanted to be in the kitchen with him but his hands were so clumsy! One slip up with the blender and Sasuke was forever banned from Naruto's kitchen. Bummer.

Because of said ban, Sasuke was stuck watching TV by himself. Some TV show about a boy and his dog going on adventures through time. Nothing made any sense, the show doing nothing more than befuddling the raven. "Narutooooo!" Sasuke cried out from the couch, moaning and groaning in fake pain.

Naruto walked out of the kitchen with an apron tied around his waist. On his cheeks were flour residue and in his hands was a pan of lasagna he had just pulled from the oven. "Yes?"

"I'm lonely!"

"I can see that."

"Don't sass me. Love me!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're being stupid." nonetheless, Naruto still walked over into Sasuke's arms and allowed the raven to quote unquote "sloth" him around his waist. Naruto lifted his newly cooked lasagna out of arm's reach. No way was he going to have all his good work flush down the toilet. "And clingy."

"Ignoring your afterthought," Sasuke muttered into Naruto's stomach. So what if he was clingy? Not like that... was... any different... than before—oh shit. Sasuke got a mini wake-up call on that matter. Had he really always been this clingy? Nope, not at all. There was always a barrier between him and everyone else, especially his sex friends. Normally after two or three rounds in the sheets his girlfriend(s) would try to cuddle with him, only to be not-so-nicely pushed away by a less-than-happy raven. He just wanted _sex _why did cuddling have to be involved?

Yet with Naruto, Sasuke found all his past reserves cracking away inch by inch. Why? He had no idea, but he quickly latched that idea onto the ever present one in his mind: That Naruto was changing him, slowly but surely.

"Of course you are." Oblivious to Sasuke's train of thoughts, Naruto huffed. "Can you at least let go so I can set the dinner table?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Let go!"

"But I— "

"No, Sasuke-kun. I really need to set the dinner table." Naruto glanced down, shooting Sasuke a tiny pout. "Please?"

Oh God. How could he say no to that face?

"Fine," Sasuke released his hold on Naruto. "But you have to spoon feed me at the dinner table since I had to let you go, alright?"

"T-That's so embarrassing! No, I'm not gonna do that!" face a bright crimson, Naruto stormed out of the living room to go set the table.

Sasuke was left to sit on the couch, mildly confused about Naruto's behavior. "Was that too much?" his phone vibrated, no doubt Itachi doing one of his brotherly 'check-ups'. Honestly it was just an excuse for the older Uchiha to bother Sasuke repeatedly, for no end, until Sasuke's little two-week rendezvous ended.

[Itachi]: _Behaving yourself, Otouto?_

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

[Sasuke]: _What's that supposed to mean, huh? _

[Itachi]: _Well considering you packed every condom known to man into your suitcase I figured you took the boy's virginity the minute you entered his house. Self—control was never really your forte._

[Sasuke]: _Shut up! I have kept my hands to myself– besides, it's the first day. _"Sex can wait till tomorrow." Sasuke muttered, a flash of lust ran through his eyes. Oh come on. Did you really think Sasuke could keep up the 'good boy' act for long? His body itched and screamed to connect with Naruto's. Every touch and kiss was so subdued for the playboy raven that any moment now he could feel himself slipping.

"What can wait till tomorrow?"

"Nothing!" Sasuke quickly pocketed his phone. He had a big smile on his face, stretched and forced. Couldn't have Naruto finding out about his libido, right? Saintly and innocent, that was the picture Sasuke was attempting to paint. Failing, at the point, but trying. So bonus points for him.

Naruto rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen to finish up the last preparations for dinner. Bored out of his mind, Sasuke jumped off the couch and went into the kitchen. Naruto had already set up most of the silverware and was laying out the rice.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. I'm glad you're here." Naruto took off his gloves and walked over to Sasuke. Who, in his delusional mind, though the boy had come over to give him a hug. Instead, Naruto handed him the gloves.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, shooting a quizzical look at the garments in his hands. Wondering for all that it was worth why Naruto _wasn't _all up in his arms right now. "What's this for?"

"Setting the table. Can you go grab the chicken, please?"

"..." Another blink. Really, why did Sasuke always get his hopes up for something that obviously wasn't going to happen? Mumbling under his breath, Sasuke did as he was told. Naruto raised an eyebrow of his own, wondering if he had said something wrong but quickly brushed it aside. Sasuke always held a flair for the dramatics.

Five minutes later, the table was set. Naruto and Sasuke sat across from one another and dug into their meal. More than once the raven tried to engage in various, flirtatious acts with the blond. Some less innocent than others but hey, Sasuke was no saint yet. He was simply trying to tone it down on his whoring ways.

Though there were moments when he pushed the envelope _quite _a bit...

"Hold on. You've got something on your face." they were in the middle of finishing up dinner when Sasuke leaned forward, licking up a piece of sauce that was left on Naruto's chin. _That _was pushing it, if the horrible blush that conquered Naruto's face was any indication. But it had been such a perfect moment!

Naruto's face was cherry red. He quickly buried it in the palm of his hands, releasing a soft whimper. Sasuke nearly lost it. The reaction... that was just...

"Don't you have any shame...?" Naruto squeaked.

Sasuke smirked, leaning forward to pry Naruto's face away from his hands. Bright, blue eyes blinked at him warily. Naruto had his lip bit between his teeth, a blush scarring his cheeks. God... he was so adorable. Sasuke swallowed, his smirk wavering a bit.

"Not really," he shrugged, before reaching up to kiss Naruto on the forehead. "Though I'm pretty sure I gave you a fair warning about that long before we started dating."

"I don't remember such a thing."

"Huh? Well it was in the Terms and Conditions. Don't tell me you accepted them without even reading through it all. For shame!" Sasuke teased, enjoying how Naruto's blush grew even more. God, Naruto made it so worth it to be such a ridiculously dorky flirt sometimes.

Naruto rolled his eyes, wandering into Sasuke's outstretched arms. He settled himself on his boyfriend's lap, letting Sasuke bury himself into the crook of his neck. "You're so weird. Who has time to read through all of that?"

"Uh, paranoid people? I don't know, man. The cure for cancer could be in there and we'd never know."

"Now you're making me feel like a bad person for never reading them!" Naruto whined.

A bright smile broke through Sasuke's face. "God, you're so cute. Here, let me make you feel better with a kiss here," he kissed Naruto's cheek. "And here," one on his other cheek. "A kiss over here would be nice, right?" he whispered as his lips ghosted Naruto's nose, and then his forehead, and an eyelid before his lips found Naruto's mouth. "One here would instantly make you feel better."

"Maybe... maybe a little," Naruto replied, his voice a hoarse whisper. Soon, Sasuke's lips were moving against his. Slow, calm, nothing to push whatever fragile barriers Naruto had placed before them. Naruto sighed happily, relaxing into the embrace. Sasuke's arms tightened around Naruto's hips as he nibbled down on Naruto's bottom lip. He could feel Naruto's back arch at the touch, the tiny whimper that escaped went right to Sasuke's cock.

Remember that bullcrap about him holding back until at least tomorrow?

Yeah, well. That was going to be broken—and rather soon at that.

Sasuke ground his hips forward, just a bit, testing Naruto's reaction. The blond squeezed his shoulders, opening his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue come in and explore. Their tongues melded perfectly, moving together in perfect sync. Sasuke could feel Naruto's heartbeat against his chest, so loud and hypnotic; it was drowning Sasuke. He should have stopped then, when he suckled Naruto's tongue while his fingers disappeared under Naruto's shirt. He should have stopped when his thumbs drew circles on Naruto's stomach.

And he definitely should have stopped when his lips detached from Naruto's lips, only to attach to Naruto's neck.

"S-Sasuke, w-wait! Hold on a s-second!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke's teeth pierced flesh. His eyes snapped open, a blush taking over the majority of his face. Sasuke wasn't listening. He was continuing his assault of Naruto's neck, wanting more and more. It was addicting, Naruto's taste. Sasuke couldn't stop at one sip, he had to guzzle it all down in one go.

In the back of his mind, reason came. It told him that perhaps he was going too fast, too soon. That he did promise to take it slow. That it hadn't even been two _days _since he made that vow and he was already going to break it. But Sasuke wasn't perfect. His metamorphosis of sorts was still in the works and it was going about in a rather sloppy manner.

At least he lasted until after dinner.

"Sasuke! S-Seriously!" Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke's shoulders in attempts to push him off but the raven wouldn't budge. His hands and fingers were touching everything and anything they could get their hands on.

"Aw, c'mon babe. Just a little more? You're so good," Sasuke murmured against Naruto's collarbone.

"No!" Naruto wrenched himself from Sasuke's grip, stumbling a bit onto the floor.

Sasuke's eyes were wide, his lust induced haze already long gone. Naruto's body was trembling. He wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head. "W-Wait, Naruto. Hold on. I didn't mean—"

"When someone says _**stop **_Sasuke you fucking _**stop**_!" Naruto swore. That was the first time Sasuke ever heard Naruto curse. It didn't sound right at all coming from those sweet lips, and he instantly regretting not ceasing his actions in the first place.

Sasuke swallowed. "I... I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I just—" he was cut off by Naruto.

The blond shook his head again. "Save it. I'm going to bed early. Clean up the plates, okay?" he got up on two shaky legs, taking a sigh to recollect himself before heading upstairs and out of sight.

Sasuke placed his head in his hands. Why couldn't he have slowed down for just five seconds! "Dammit," he banged a fist on the table, the plates rattling. "I didn't even go that far... Fuck. It's not like I went for his junk or anything." because then that would have been too far, and then would have felt like he had a good enough reason to go up there and apologize. But it was only a little touching and a couple of bites! How bad could that be, right?

There was a buzz in his pocket. Sasuke pulled out his cellphone and read the text.

[Itachi]: _Did you get it in yet? _

Sasuke chucked his phone at the nearest wall.

+Opposites+

Naruto was curled up under a bundle of blankets, his fingers brushing against the bruise Sasuke had left. He could still feel his teeth sinking in, breaking skin. The fingers that touched him in places no one else ever had... It was exhilarating but at the same time oh so terrifying. He had only gotten his first kiss a few months ago, and in this day and age it seemed like everyone was okay with moving onto the next stage after two-three months of dating. Naruto wasn't on that boat. He still got butterflies everytime Sasuke held his hand, let alone when he did something tame like kiss his cheeks or hug him.

He wasn't a pro when it came to kissing and he certainly wasn't an expert when it came to the pleasures of the body, and he was hoping that they could wait a while before progressing any further... Hell, Sasuke had _promised _yet the scene at the dinner table was too far for someone like Naruto who never held an inkling for love in his mind until he met Sasuke.

There was a knock at his door. Naruto bit his lip. He had been in his room for ten minutes now, enough time for every horrible thought to come whirling into his head. Thoughts like: 'Sasuke hasn't changed' or 'He's _never _going to change'. Naruto wasn't stupid. He wasn't about to expect Sasuke to transform into this perfect being that can abstain from sex over night. Wishful thinking, maybe, but a stupid fantasy all together. He knew that Sasuke would be experienced in so many different ways before Naruto jumped into this relationship. He considered the pros and cons of everything, and at this stage of the game he had started to think that maybe... maybe Sasuke wouldn't want him anymore.

That this was all some twisted game to see how long it took to deface the virgin.

Such thoughts almost sent Naruto into tears.

"Naruto... Oi, Naru." another set of knocks. "Naruto, c'mon. Open up for me. Please?"

"No thank you. I'm comfier where I am right now."

"You're being ridiculous, Naruto! It's not like I touched your dick or anything!"

"You bit me!"

"So?"

"You. Bit. Me. I have a _**bruise**_!"

"How do you think hickeys get formed, huh? They don't magically appear with the wave of a hand!"

"I don't care! I told you to stop and you wouldn't." Naruto was wrapped from head to toe in his blankets, standing by the door now. He wanted to open the door if only so he could punch Sasuke in the face. His body was shaking and tears were coating his eyes.

Sasuke let loose an exasperated hiss. "Try and be reasonable! You know I wasn't going to go any further!"

"Your hands were everywhere! This may be the same old same old to you but this—our relationship—is new to me! I've... I've never been touched like that before; it's scary!"

"Do you really think I don't get that?" Sasuke snapped. He had his fists pressed against the door, his forehead too the wood. "I know this is new to you... It's new to me, too. I'm so used to fucking on the first day that I got carried away... and I'm sorry." he swallowed. This was the second time he ever truly apologized for something—and meant it. "I already broke my promise to you to take it slow."

"You did... you buttface," Naruto sniffed.

Somehow, Sasuke found himself smirking. "Can this buttface come on in?"

"No."

"Wait, what—" the door was already opened, just a peek. Sasuke could see two blue eyes wet from recently crying. A pile of bricks settled into Sasuke's stomach. He could barely swallow. "Naruto..."

"I overreacted... a bit." Naruto bit his lower lip. "I... I was—it was all just really scary. I told you to stop and you didn't and I thought you would keep going..." he let loose a haggard breath. "I like you, Sasuke. I really, really like you... and one day I want to give you all of me, but I can't do that right now. And I'm so... I'm so scared that you're going to leave me if I don't give you sex."

Sasuke was floored. Has his actions up till now show that he was that type of guy? To pack up his bags and ditch when he wasn't getting any? The revelation made him sick to his stomach. "I..." he was so lost for words. What did he do know? Anything he said, Sasuke felt like it would be weightless. "Naruto, I feel like... Well, right now I feel like shit."

That earned him a tiny snort from Naruto.

"And, I know my track record hasn't been very... impressive. I messed up tonight and if we're being honest I might mess up a few more times before I get it right, but Naruto I like you so much. I haven't felt this way about anyone before. You... I actually giving a flying fuck about how I treat you, and how you feel, and it's a terrible habit of mine to get lost in the passion because all I can think about is how much I want you to be mine... and how much I want to be yours."

By now the door was fully opened, and Sasuke could see that Naruto was wrapped in nothing but blankets. The blond looked so small and vulnerable, a heartstring snapped. He pulled Naruto into his arms, the two of them falling onto the floor. Sasuke held on for so long, so tightly, with no words being said. What _could_ he say? He was at a loss for words once again, and all because of Naruto Fucking Uzumaki.

"Y-You're hugging me really tightly..."

"I'm aware of that."

"Let go... please?"

"I can't. I can't. I just want to hold onto you forever. Maybe your purity will rub off on me and I'll never have to worry about hurting you again." his eyes fell on the bruise he had left on Naruto's neck, and his stomach turned to ice. Fucking hell.

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke... seriously. I'm not going to hold a grudge so please. This is so embarrassing..." he muttered, a blush staining his cheeks.

Sasuke hesitantly brushed a kiss against his cheek. "You should know by now I do embarrassing things when I'm around you. It's customary. So let me hold onto you for a little while longer..."

Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder. There really wasn't much he could do... He felt warmth and comfort in Sasuke's embrace, and even though they had just argued Naruto felt like they had grown a bit closer now.

Their relationship was unsteady, and new, but boy was it going down a path that neither boys would ever expect to see.


End file.
